


Vacation

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [4]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Yuqi Uh Oh look, Just some random story, YuYeon Main pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: The solution to Soyeon's problem was to get her car fixed so she could fulfill her needed vacation. But of course, that wasn't always the case. It's good to be gay once in a while!
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Because I miss YuYeon that I suddenly wrote this in the middle of the night, it's just a short drabble inspired by their Uh-Oh MV. Desert, dust, and definitely those big, damn bikes!

* * *

It was supposed to be a vacation.

Yes.

She was supposed to rest.

Running away from Seoul for about a week or two, letting herself experience the warm sun which she hardly saw inside her little, cramped studio, and enjoying the outdoors once and for all after finally finishing that stupid album she agreed to complete in a rush, giving her only a month to prepare and write a notable and worthy-of-a-pre-debut song-- Yes, Soyeon does really need a fucking break!

She grumbled. If she thought the past hell-month couldn’t go any worse right now, she was wrong. In the middle of an empty highway, under the scorching sun, a place where she even doubts people would ever pass by randomly or casually, there, her van stood hopelessly: stuck in the middle of nowhere, overheated, and unable to function properly.

She tried calling for service maintenance- or whatever you call that thing –but unfortunately, there was barely any signal around the area. She stomped, screamed, and even attempted to throw her phone out of frustration, but luckily, she realized the consequences of her absurd actions and opted to toss it- albeit violently –inside her van. The phone was useless anyway, and it was about to die, too. And yet, nothing managed to calm her temper down.

Countless thoughts began to fill her mind, and despite trying to distract herself from delving into worry by creating plans in her head on how she could survive, she barely stirred away from asking, _what if it doesn’t work?_

_What if no one comes?_

_What if I ran out of food and water?_

_How about my work? Who would supervise the new and promising but incredibly annoying intern?_

_Well, I could probably leave that intern problem to Soojin, yes. She’s secretly fond of the Taiwanese, anyway._

_Oh, I have a lot of meetings scheduled, though. Who would handle that?_

_Wait, Miyeon could. She’s been working with me ever since. Minnie's there to help her, too._

She debated with herself back and forth, and a few more solutions came up regarding her work. For a moment, she was grateful that she got some trusted friends from her company. However, that still leaves her with the survival issue, and apparently the most important one, too.

“Why did I even accept this trip?” She muttered to herself, recalling that this was one of the perks of accepting the rush album. Looking back, though, she just wished she never took any of it. Now that her car was broken, how could she even get her much deserved day off?

Soyeon huffed in annoyance.

Suddenly, her ears perked up, and her body immediately went on full alert when she heard an engine revving, the smoke from the dust getting more prominent and more visible as the motorcycle neared her spot.

“Hey!” She yelled, jumping up and down while flailing her hands, “Over here!”

The motorcycle spun a bit as it dashed sideways when the rider held the breaks, looking down from her sunglass visor with a smug smirk before saying, “Hey girl!”

 _‘What a show-off,’_ Soyeon snorted, but she quickly ignored the thought and swatted some dust out of her face before she walked closer to the girl.

_Oh, a girl._

Riding a motorcycle. A big one.

In the middle of this desert.

_What an excellent time to be gay!_

“You need any help?” The stranger asked, eyeing Soyeon from head to toe. An ear-splitting grin made her face, but she remained silent, keeping the judgment to herself instead of voicing it out.

Soyeon noticed it, and she raised a brow when the girl did that so boldly, which surprised her, considering the culture she grew up with values respect and politeness, and the stranger seems to be lacking those. Nevertheless, this wasn’t really the time for that, and if this was what the gods gave her to help her, who was she even to complain- despite already chanting curses internally when the stranger’s face was too cute for a big, badass bike, and cocky personality: a contrast that equally compliments her and made Soyeon a little uncomfortable.

_She does have a type, after all._

“My car- do you know a place I can stay? Somewhere near.” She said, then pointed at her broken car. “I need to call someone. There’s no signal here.”

The stranger was silent for a moment, staring at Soyeon intently and never changing her gaze.

If the scorching sun wasn’t enough to burn and melt Soyeon down, this stranger’s eyes could; and maybe she’s more than willing for it to happen, too. But the sun was too high, and she had been moving around angrily that she actually felt hot and bothered by the dripping sweat on every part of her body and the disgusting stickiness of her clothes from it.

“Did you und—“

“There’s a motel a few kilometers from here.” The stranger spoke, then looked over Soyeon’s shoulder. “You have to leave your baby, though.”

Soyeon raised a brow from the way the stranger labeled her car. Also, from the fact that this cute girl's voice was deeper than most of the men she dated.

“I can’t—“

“Then goodbye, have fun!” The stranger blurted out.

“Wait!” Soyeon shouted, holding the stranger’s wrist out of panic, who only looked at her hand and smirked.

“C’mon! Let’s get away from here and leave everything behind!”

Soyeon was getting pulled, and she knew that. The confidence and carefree aura radiating from the stranger was too magnetic, forceful, and surprisingly, comforting. She was supposed to feel suspicious even if she was desperate; she shouldn’t be trusting strangers and letting her guard down with a tempting and ideal invitation. She shouldn’t be getting carried away by the intensity of her emotions, or with the way the stranger’s eyes enthrall her, or the way the stranger’s hand reached out to invite her, and she absentmindedly accepted it without hesitation--

_She’s going crazy. Was she hypnotized? It was probably the heat._

“It’ll be fun, trust me!” The stranger declared assertively, guiding Soyeon’s hands around her waist. “Hold tight!”

And Soyeon trusted her. The smell of dust from the stranger’s clothes filled her senses and slightly tickled her nose. But it was the citrus scent she caught when the stranger flicked her hair and exposed her skin on her nape that etched in the depths of Soyeon’s memory.

_She smells nice._

“What’s your name?!” Soyeon practically yelled as they went down the road at an unbelievable speed. She never rode a bike this fast, and she swore if she was scared of dying before, right now, all she could ever think of was the dusty, yet intoxicating scent of the girl, and the way she's about to either escort them both to heaven or hell-- either intentionally or accidentally, she doesn't really care anymore. The daredevil stranger had just opened something inside her she thought she abandoned years ago; apart from the tingling sensation in her stomach already or the skipping beats of her heart, she's wasn't that inexperienced to not realize what those were.

“Song Yuqi!!” the stranger replied.

 _Song Yuqi._ Soyeon made sure to remember her name.

“I’m Soyeon!”

“It must be nice to meet me, Soyeon ah!”

Soyeon scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn’t say anything after that and just enjoyed the moment of the newfound thrill with Yuqi. She doesn't know where they're going, nor did she ever wanted to know anyway. Whether Yuqi would boldly make a move or politely welcome her in a town, she doesn't care. She's too entranced already to even consider the consequences of what's supposed to happen.

Maybe the car wasn’t at all the solution to her worries.

Maybe she just needed Song Yuqi.


End file.
